


Pride goes before a fall

by therune



Series: The Evil Series [3]
Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are supervillains</p><p>Evil plotting, gloating and maybe more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride goes before a fall

Tony was a supervillain; swift, deadly and without any mercy. He was cruel, vicious, a true tyrant. He had truly earned his "Man with a heart of steel"-reputation by the vilest crimes ever performed.

But then, they had found Steven in the ice. Steven, or better known as Commander America, had been a scourge of Europe during the last World War. He had been presumed dead after missing for years and the world had been glad to be rid of that monster.

Tony had decided to revive him, to make him his servant and use him. But his own arrogance and self-confidence had blinded him from the truth: Steven was more ruthlessly, more cruel, more evil than him. His tool had surpassed him and taken over his empire.  
Steven had only left him alive to gloat. He had destroyed the armor on international television, claiming the Stark Empire as his own now.  
Tony was a captive and spent his time plotting his revenge. There had to be some way out!

Steven´s gloating-visits were never that long; he couldn´t spare too much time and had to stay alarmed. But recently, he lingered longer and longer.  
Of course Tony had immediately recognized the reason: lust.  
Why not? Tony was incredibly handsome, intelligent and so evil - no wonder Steven was attracted to him.  
An evil smile curled around Steven´s lips the next time when he entered Tony´s prison - a skyscraper which security measures were only second to the one of Steven´s headquarter.  
There was a chance of 3.2% that Tony might find a way to escape his captivity during or after a nocturnal encounter of this sort.

"It doesn´t work that way!" Tony protested as Steven tied him to the bed.  
0.15% - Tony was no escape artist.  
The sex was rough but surprisingly Tony found it highly enjoyable. He was writhing with ecstasy.  
Steven dropped a bruising kiss to his lips when he left Tony´s room. Tony was too breathless to respond.  
Also he was still tied to the headboard.  
"Doesn´t matter," Tony thought, "he´ll be back. I just need to be prepared."

His chances did slightly improve the next times, but the right opportunity never arose. Somehow he always stopped thinking at one point and just existed in the moment. But Steven also lost his focus and that would be his downfall.

And then Tony won. He pointed Steven´s own gun at his chest. "I realize that you may have the reflexes of a panther, but at this range this bullet will kill you before you have a chance to dodge it. It seems like I´m in command again."

"So it would seem," Steven admitted through gritted teeth.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you did a fine job ruling my empire," Tony said, "and I have been thinking: I could kill you now, but that would be no fun for me. I could execute you in public, I could imprison you, but what a waste...I was thinking of more...practical things to do with you."  
He grinned.  
Steven grinned back.

Both thought that the other was a fool, too trusting and that he would regret not having finished this when he had the chance.  
"Muahaha" both thought.


End file.
